warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Long Night
This story is rated Moderate for moderate violence/blood, and mild suggestive themes and humor. Genres: Action, Drama, Romance Written by Bluestar1776. Please do not edit unless correcting spelling. This story is the first of 3 in a series called Ravenstar's Prophecy, and takes place in the Clan's home, many, many moons after the death of Firestar. No cats from that time remain. Yes, my stories are very short. I get bored easily. Each Ravenstar's Prophecy book has approx. 3 chapters. But they're long chapters, much longer than the ususual length. 'Book 1: 'Long Night 'Book 2: 'Forever Ends 'Book 3: 'Dawn Light Please leave any comments, praise or reviews on the discussion page! Praise for Long Night "This is really good!!" --Hiddensun "I Luffs Long Night :D It's really good :3" --Elorisa "It creates an interesting mood, which leaves you begging for more" --Snowmuffin Mentioned Cats 'ThunderClan ' Amberstar - speckled brown she-cat with ginger paws and brown eyes. Batwing - black she-cat with dark blue-gray paws, a white chest, tail-tip and underbelly and dark blue eyes. Gingerpaw - ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Oceanmist - silver tabby she-cat with flecks of darker gray and unusual blue eyes. Nightwatcher - dark tortoiseshell she-cat with stunning bright green eyes. Cloudpaw - slim white tom with light gray spotches and pale blue eyes. Bluecloud - blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. Wolfpaw - dark gray tom with navy blue eyes. Sootpelt - light gray tom with amber eyes. Snowpaw - pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes. Hawktalon - brown tom with ginger paws and orange eyes. Smokepelt - dark gray tom with dark blue eyes. Heatherfall - dark ginger-and-white she-cat with dark green eyes. Sasha - pretty siamese she-cat with blue eyes. Cocoafur - pretty sandy colored she-cat with various brown markings and blue eyes. Whitefoot - small black tom with white paws. Firestorm - flame colored tom with green eyes. 'ShadowClan ' Snakestar - dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Pinepelt - white tom with dark brown flecks and green eyes. Ashtail - light gray she-cat with black paws and green eyes. Blackwing - jet black she-cat with green eyes. 'RiverClan ' Froststar - pure white she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Pebbletail - silvery gray tom with pale blue eyes. Featherpelt - pretty white-and-gray she-cat with river blue eyes. Wolfpelt - small and handsome gray tom with white paws and navy blue eyes. 'WindClan ' Runningstar - pale golden tom with dark blue eyes. Breezetail - white tom with a dark gray tail and blue eyes. 'StarClan ' Ravenstar - jet black she-cat with a white chest and paws and dark blue eyes. Yellowleaf - dark smoky gray she-cat with yellow eyes, a deformed leg, a stump for a tail and one white paw. Honeykit - tiny golden she-kit with stunning blue eyes. Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Spottedleaf - tortoiseshell she-cat. Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Cinderpelt - dark gray she-cat with huge blue eyes and a deformed leg. Prologue Amberheart spun around, hackles raised, claws unsheathed. A familiar scent lofted towards her nose. A large cat sat no more than a fox-length away, purring in an amused tone. He stalked towards her, tail swishing. "Amberheart, I swear, you're more jumpy than a rabbit running from a warrior!" he meowed. Amberheart sheathed her claws and let the fur on her neck lie flat. "Atleast I don't go walking around at the edge of my territory at night!" she hissed back. "What are you doing out here, Breezetail?" Breezetail let out a mrrrow ''of amusement. "I'm allowed to patrol my own territory, you know. How's Ravenstar? And may I ask, what are you doing on my territory?" Amberheart blinked. "Dead," she choked out. Breezetail's eyes stretched wide in horror. "She lost her last life yesterday at about moonhigh. Fighting the badgers. Yellowleaf is dead as well." Breezetail dipped his head in respect. "They were both good cats. But you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing on WindClan territory?" Amberheart gulped. "Eaglewing, the Clan deputy, was killed as well. Nightwatcher is our medicine cat now, and she recieved a sign that I was to be the new leader. I'm on my way to the Moonpool." Amberheart watched the WindClan warrior's eyes stretch wide in surprise. "You are going to be ThunderClan's next leader?" he meowed in amazement. Amberheart could see the surprise in his eyes. "Yes," she mewed impatiently, "and I'd like to get there before sunhigh. I'll be going now." Amberheart rose and stalked off towards the direction of the Moonpool, her tail held high in the air. Breezetail remained sitting, and watched her go with wide eyes. "Goodbye, Amberstar," he murmered before rising and heading back into WindClan territory. Chapter 1 "Jump. Kick. Roll. No, ''roll." Amberstar meowed impatiently. She was training in the mossy hollow with her apprentice, Gingerpaw, who just couldn't seem to get the badger defense move down. She had told all of the Clan's mentors to step up in training it since the badger attack. She never knew if they would come back, and she wanted the apprentices to be well trained. "Sorry!" Gingerpaw panted. Amberstar sighed. "Maybe that's enough training for today," she meowed. "Let's go back to camp and get some fresh-kill. Then maybe you can go on the sunhigh patrol with Bluecloud and Wolfpaw." Gingerpaw's eyes lit up. "Yeah!" she meowed excitedly. "Do you think I can go on the dawn hunting patrol tomorrow with Sootpelt and Snowpaw?" Amberstar shook her head. "No." Seeing the disappointment in her apprentice's eyes, she added, "I want to take you hunting on your own tomorrow. You're almost ready to become a warrior - I want to assess you." Gingerpaw's eyes it back up. "Oh, thank you Amberstar! Thank you thank you thank you!" Amberstar purred. "Let's go back to camp. Maybe you can show me your hunting skills on the way back, too." Amberstar began padding out of the hollow, Gingerpaw close behind her. The two cats set out towards the camp, but when they reached the ShadowClan border, Amberstar froze. "ShadowClan intruders!" she hissed. "Run back to camp and fetch a patrol. I'll be here, but I will attack if they steal prey." Amberstar settled herself behind a fern while her apprentice dashed off towards the camp. A patrol sat on the ThunderClan side of the border, eating a squirrel. Amberstar had to stop herself from attacking. Maybe it's a ShadowClan squirrel, she thought, from across the border. Her eyes stretched wide as she recognized the patrol - three cats. One was a senior warrior, Ashtail, who was the great-granddaughter of Blackstar, an old ShadowClan leader. One was Pinepelt, the deputy, and the other was noneother than Snakestar, the ShadowClan leader! She pricked her ears as she heard rustling in the bushes. More ShadowClan warriors? ''she wondered. But she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Gingerpaw, followed by Oceanmist, Batwing and Hawktalon. Batwing, Amberstar's deputy, rushed up to her. "We came as quick as we could," she panted, her breath uneven from running. "What's the problem?" Amberstar flicked her tail towards the patrol. Hawktalon hissed behind her. "ShadowClan!" the tom growled. "And look! They've stolen our prey!" He flicked his tail towards the pile of fur and bones left from the squirrel. "Now, Hawktalon," Amberstar said slowly, "I'm sure they've got a reason. We're going to go talk to him." She flicked her tail to signal her patrol. "They better have a reason," Hawktalon muttered as he moved with the group. Amberstar dipped her head as she came into the ShadowClan cats' view. "Hello, Snakestar," she mewed, her voice calm. "What are you and your patrol doing on ThunderClan territory?" Snakestar rose, but Pinepelt spoke first. "We're here to ask why your warriors are stealing ShadowClan prey!" he snarled. "We've found dead squirrels all over our territory, and that's just the prey ThunderClan eats!" "Why would we want your filthy prey?" Hawktalon growled back. "We have much better ThunderClan squirrels over here. We don't need ShadowClan squirrels!" Amberstar swished her tail over Hawktalon's mouth to silence him. She turned to face Snakestar. "Do these squirrels smell of ThunderClan?" she asked. Snakestar shook his head. "No, and if Pinepelt hadn't spoken," he said, flashing an angry glance at his deputy, "I could have explained properly. We have found dead squirrels, but we came to ask ThunderClan if they know who - or what - is killing them, ''not ''to accuse them." "Then maybe you should try to control your warriors," Hawktalon retorted. Pinepelt snarled, showing a row of sharp yellow teeth. Ashtail stepped in between the two toms, speaking for the first time. "Now, Pinepelt, we're not going to get anything accomplished if we fight." Snakestar nodded in agreement, turning to face Batwing. "Have you had any problems with prey?" he asked. "Well," Batwing meowed slowly, "I have found some rabbit bones on our side of the WindClan border. They don't smell of cat, though. There was stale fox scent, but also some other scent I didn't recognize." Ashtail nodded. Amberstar turned again to face Snakestar. "Have WindClan or RiverClan had any trouble?" she meowed. "We have spoken to RiverClan," he replied, "and they haven't had any trouble, so they say. Froststar never wants to admit that her Clan is weak. We were going to see if you would accompany us to WindClan. You know Runningstar can be a little feisty with intruders." Amberstar nodded in agreement. She flicked her tail towards the WindClan border to signal her patrol, the ShadowClan cats close behind. "What do you think is killing the prey?" Oceanmist whispered to Ashtail. Ashtail sighed. "I don't know," she admitted, "but whatever it is, I hope it's something we can handle." Hawktalon whipped around. "We're going into WindClan territory! Would you mind being quiet?" he hissed. Ashtail snickered and Oceanmist just rolled her eyes. The cats safely passed over the WindClan border, their ears always pricked to listen for a coming patrol. Suddenly, Amberstar froze. She lifted her head to scent the air. "Fox," she hissed. But there was something else as well. The unfimilar scent. Then she saw it. A cat. But not the cats of the Clans, or even of the Tribe that resides in the mountains. It was bigger. A lion, it seemed to be, only it had no mane. Oceanmist was shaking. "Amberstar," she stuttered, "I know what that is." All cats whipped around to face her. "My great, great-grandmother, Feathertail, defeated a cat like that named Sharptooth. She saved the Tribe and the five other questing cats, who discovered this place. She... was killed." Oceanmist looked as if she would faint. Hawktalon bared his teeth in a snarl. "We must go. This creature is capable of killing us." Amberstar turned to face Snakestar. "Speak to Blackwing," she meowed. Blackwing was the ShadowClan medicine cat. "Tell her to go to the Moonpool and speak with StarClan. I'll send Nightwatcher. We must know what do to." For once, Snakestar didn't challenge the ginger leader. He just nodded and raced off towards ShadowClan territory, his patrol just behind him. Batwing spoke. "Let's get back to camp. The sooner Nightwatcher speaks with StarClan, the sooner we'll know what to do." Amberstar and Hawktalon nodded in agreement, but Oceanmist still stood trembling. Flicking her tail, Amberstar signaled the cats to head towards the camp. She broke into a run. Would this cat change the Clan's way of life forever? Chapter 2 "Nightwatcher," Amberstar panted. "I need you to speak with StarClan." Nightwatcher eyes opened in surprise. "Wha-" the medicine cat began to ask, but Amberstar shook her head to silence the young medicine cat. "There's no time to explain. Snakestar's sending Blackwing as well. Be fast, Nightwatcher. We don't know what we may be dealing with here." Nightwatcher nodded briskly. She was almost out of camp when her apprentice, Cloudpaw, came running out of the medicine den. "Where are you going?" he asked. Nightwatcher opened her mouth to speak, but Amberstar interupted. "She's going to share tongues with StarClan. You'll be responsible for the Clan while she's gone." Cloudpaw's eyes widened in surprise at being given such a big responsiblity. Amberstar nodded to Nightwatcher to signal that she could go. Nightwatcher dipped her head to her leader and apprentice and dashed out of the barrier of bracken and thorns that blocked the entrance of the ThunderClan camp. Amberstar yawned. She stalked slowly to her den under the Highledge, grabbing a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile as she went. She curled up in her nest, devouring the squirrel in a few famished gulps. Her tail rested over her nose as she drifted off into sleep. Amberstar hadn't wanted to dream. She blinked, opening her eyes, to find herself in the lush, prey-filled forest where StarClan hunted. Below her was a pool, much shallower than the Moonpool. Amberstar peered into it, and two dark shapes appeared in it's waters. "Ravenstar! Yellowleaf!" Amberstar gasped. "Amberstar," a voice whispered. It was not Ravenstar or Yellowleaf's mew that she heard. She knew it was the meow of all the cats of StarClan. "Something terrible is coming, something not even we could have foreseen. The Clans are no more." Amberstar blinked. She gently prodded the water with one forepaw. It shook, sending ripples through the water. Yellowleaf and Ravenstar gently faded, leaving Amberstar standing alone in the forest. Yellowleaf and Ravenstar had not come. They had not been there, but it was merely an illusion, a picture in her mind, something that would never return... Amberstar jolted awake. Her breath was coming in gasps, her heart pounding. She padded out of her den, wanting to see if Nightwatcher had returned. Maybe she had recieved a clearer sign. With a shock, she realized she had overslept. The dawn patrol was returning, fresh-kill in their jaws. She dipped her head to Smokepelt as he sat his freshly caught vole on the fresh-kill pile. She went over and picked it up for her and Nightwatcher to share. She padded into the medicine den, the screen of leaves genty brushing her pelt. Cloudpaw was still asleep in his nest; he had been up all night with Snowpaw, who he feared had whitecough. She slept a few tail lengths away. "Nightwatcher!" Amberstar called softly. "Back here!" came the muffled reply. Amberstar walked to the back of the den, where Nightwatcher was sorting herbs, a mouthful of catmint in her jaws. She gently pushed a pile of leaves together, sitting the catmint down next to it. "Hello, Amberstar," she meowed. "What did StarClan say?" Amberstar asked. Nightwatcher's eyes clouded with worry. "StarClan are silent," she whispered. Amberstar held her breath, trying to decide whether to tell the young medicine cat about her dream. "I had a dream last night," she blurted out. Nightwatcher's eyes stretched wide in surprise. She nodded for Amberstar to go on. "I had a dream I was in StarClan's hunting grounds," she continued. "There was a pool, and in it were the faces of Ravenstar and Yellowleaf." Nightwatcher's eyes filled with grief at her old mentor's name. Amberstar went on. "I heard a voice, and it said that something terrible was coming, something not even StarClan could have foreseen. It said... it said the Clans were no more." Nightwatcher opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Hawktalon's cry came from the camp entrance. "RiverClan!" he yowled. Sure enough, a patrol of RiverClan cats were running into camp. Amberstar narrowed her eyes. Froststar and Pebbletail, the RiverClan leader and deputy, were there, but also was Featherpelt, the medicine cat. They wouldn't bring her to an attack. She padded out of the medicine den, signaling for Nightwatcher to follow her. Amberstar dipped her head to Froststar. "Hello, Froststar," she meowed. "What can I do for you?" Froststar was panting, but Pebbletail spoke first. "Attack... on... camp..." he gasped. "Huge cats... never seen..." His voice trailed off, leaving him panting as well. Amberstar's eyes flew wide in alarm. She began gathering a patrol. "Hawktalon! Gingerpaw! Batwing! Heatherfall! Whitefoot! Cocoafur! Sasha!" she called, picking her best fighters. All the cats padded into the clearing. She quickly explained the attack on the RiverClan camp. "Firestorm!" she called. The tom ran out of the warriors den, where he had been setting up a nest for Gingerpaw, who Amberstar had planned on making a warrior that day. "Yes, Amberstar?" he meowed. Amberstar explained the RiverClan problem to Firestorm. "I need you to send another patrol a little after we've gone." Firestorm nodded briskly, and began gathering cats. Froststar nodded to Amberstar, and dashed out of the camp, the RiverClan and ThunderClan cats just behind her. Chapter 3 The cats were deep into RiverClan territory, never slowing the pace. Amberstar ran by the stream, jumping the brook that blocked the way into the camp. She heard the cries of RiverClan cats and the roars of the huge lion cats. Amberstar gasped. They were outnumbered. Even when Firestorm's patrol arrived, they had no chance of winning. She saw Batwing's eye stretch wide in horror as a lion flung a small gray tom she knew as Wolfpelt into the air. Baring her teeth in a snarl, the ThunderClan deputy launched herself onto Wolfpelt's attacker, scraping the huge cat's back with her claws. Roaring, the cat flung her off into the dust. Wolfpelt sprung up from next to her and clawed at the lion's muzzle. Batwing joined him, and before Amberstar knew it, all of the ThunderClan cats were fighting the lions, side by side with RiverClan. Amberstar dashed over to help a tabby tom with another lion. Pricking her ears, she heard the cry of more cats. Firestorm's patrol had come! The huge tom ran into the camp, his patrol following close behind. Firestorm used his powerful hind legs to launch himself off of a huge rock, landing with expert aim on a lion's back. "Take that, you piece of fox dung!" he spat, even though he knew that the huge cat couldn't understand his mew. Amberstar gasped as she saw another lion toss Heatherfall into the air, her body landing on the hard ground with a ''thud. ''Cocoafur and a RiverClan tom were fighting another lion in front of the nursery. She could just hear the tiny mews of frightened kits above the roaring and yowling of the battling cats. She could see the limp body of Sootpelt just aways off. ''StarClan, don't let him be dead! ''She spotted Hawktalon battling another lion just near the warrior's light gray body, and he appeared to be losing. Letting out a cry, Amberstar lept towards him. But before she could reach him, another huge cat jumped out in front of her, using his huge front paw to knock her onto the dusty ground. The lion ripped and tore at her pelt, and Amberstar let out a shriek. For a moment, she saw Batwing and Wolfpelt running towards her, but it was too late. Everything went black. Amberstar slowly blinked open her eyes. A tiny golden cat, no bigger than a kit, was standing over her, her eyes wide. "Now, now, Honeykit, step back and give her some room to breathe," a soft voice came. Amberstar lifted her head to see a tortoiseshell she-cat running towards her. "Who... who are you?" Amberstar stuttered. "I am Spottedleaf," the starry she-cat replied with a voice as smooth as honey. "Ancient medicine cat of ThunderClan." She stepped back to reveal several companions, who Amberstar hadn't seen come up behind her. "I'm Jayfeather," a gray tabby tom spoke proudly. "My name is Lionblaze, Jayfeather's brother," a golden tabby tom spoke. Two she-cats stepped forward next, a fluffy dark gray one and a lighter gray tabby. "I am Cinderheart," the tabby spoke, "and this is Cinderpelt," she added, flicking her tail to the darker gray cat. "Well, it's been lovely meeting you," Amberstar growled impatiently, "but I really must get back." Jayfeather slapped his tail over her mouth. "We're getting to it!" he snarled. "Be patient, will you? We're not miracle makers, we're just healing your dead body so you can go back to life, alright?" Amberstar rasied her eyebrow at Jayfeather. "You must have been a fierce warrior," she murmered. Jayfeather gritted his teeth, and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could, though, Lionblaze smacked his paw over his brother's mouth. "Nevermind that," Lionblaze meowed hastily. He padded over slowly to Amberstar. "Your body is healed," he murmered. "Go back and defend your Clan." Amberstar nodded and blinked open her eyes. She was back in the RiverClan camp. The shrieking had died down. She couldn't hear anything. Blood was splattered across the ground, dens were in ruins, and several limp bodies lay on the ground. Heaving herself up she looked for a cat. ''No, a live cat, she corrected herself. Suddenly, she saw two cats running towards her: a black she-cat, and a light gray tom. Quickly she recognized Batwing and Wolfpelt. Her deputy padded over to her. "Nightwatcher was right." Batwing stuttered. "The Clans are no more." Category:Content Tag Needed Category:Fan Fictions